Sleepless
by Roxius
Summary: Nurse Leslie makes the mistake of bringing some coffee to a very sleepdeprived Victor Niguel. LeslieXVictor with a mention of LeslieXTyler. Please R & R! Will probably write more TC stuff later on...because I got the new game! BioShock quotes, too!


It was 11:20 p.m. when Victor Niguel happened to look up from his desk and stare at the small clock above him. 'Damn...I always get so caught up in my work that time always slips me by...' Victor thought with a disgruntled sigh. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided it would be better to just continue his work instead of going to bed; he figured it would best for his genius to be used for the greater good, anyway.

Suddenly, there was knock on the door. Getting up, Victor went over to open the door and saw that it was Leslie, holding a tray with two cups of coffee in her hands. Smiling at the taller purple-haired doctor, Leslie said, "Hey, Dr. Niguel! I know how you're always awake all night working, so I thought I'd get you some coffee?"

"...Why are there two cups?"

Leslie looked down at the tray and said, "Oh...I got a cup for myself, too. I have to keep checking up on the patients, after all!"

Victor stared at the coffee for a moment before replying, "Sorry, but no thanks. I am a genius, and as a genius I must be able to stay completely and fully awake for more than 24 hours on pure will alone. I've never drank a single cup of coffee in my entire life..."

Leslie gasped in surprise. She had always figured Victor to be very dependent on coffee to keep him awake, but now she knew the truth. "So...you really don't need coffee to stay awake?" she asked, "Not even sugar or anything? You must use SOMETHING to stay awake!"

Victor shook his head. "Nope. I do not allow my genius to be kept from the world by something as annoying as sleep. Sometimes, I wish days had more hours so I could work even later into the night, solving cures to killer diseases and help prolong the grand existence that is man!"

Leslie wasn't exactly sure what Victor was rambling on about, but she figured it was important to him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Victor did a complete turnaround and asked Leslie, "So...how are you and Tyler doing? I mean...Dr. Chase? Been having a lot of...FUN...lately in between operations?"

"...EXCUSE ME?" Leslie said, her face turning slightly pink.

"You know...I always see you two together and-" Victor replied before Leslie cut him off by tossing a cup of steaming hot java at his head, which he barely dodged.

Leslie placed the tray down and, grabbing Victor by the collar, hissed, "Shut up right now. I don't know why everyone seems to think of Dr. Chase and me are a couple! Sure...we went out a few times, but we ended up just deciding to be friends! Do you understand me?"

"...You really shouldn't be so violent, Nurse Leslie. It's quite unbecoming of someone as beautiful as you..." Victor said coolly, surprising Leslie so much that he was able to break out of her grip.

The green-haired nurse just stared as Victor walked over to pick up the shattered pieces of the coffee cup from off the ground. "You know," he continued, "I apologize for having asked something that upset you so. I just...wanted to make sure you weren't already taken...after all, love is a fickle bitch with a VERY short attention span...she doesn't like to leave anyone out of her grand scheme, you know..."

"Dr. Niguel...are you alright? Maybe you really do need some sleep..." Leslie responded nervously. She was growing frightened by Victor's strange words and actions. First, he spoke about being a genius and not needing sleep...and now he's proclaiming feelings for her?

Victor tossed the cup pieces into a trashcan and turned back to stare at Leslie. "I am glad you came here today, my dear..." he said, "Although I did not accept your coffee, I am willing to accept you. You flutter about the hospital, aiding life as you go. You're not a moth, you're an angel. I've never painted an angel...maybe I should."

Leslie began to back away and turned to run, but Victor grabbed her arms and spun her so she was face to face with him. Victor's breathing became heavy as he whispered, "I apologize once again, as I am now forcing yourself onto me. But...do not be afraid, my dear. There are no gods here...no kings. Only man. Only...us."

Leslie felt the heat surrounding her to rise as she stared deeply into Victor's eyes. Those eyes, normally hard and cold, had become soft and warm. Just looking at them made Leslie feel...safe. He wasn't as handsome as the other doctors, but he still had a certain charm.

"...Nurse Leslie..."

"...Dr. Niguel..."

And, just as their lips were about to touch, Victor collapsed onto the floor. Leslie stood still for a moment, frozen with shock, before running off to find Dr. Stiles and Dr. Chase.

Later on, after a short check-up, it was diagnosed that Victor Niguel had just suffered a small case of heavy sleep deprivation; everything he had said to Leslie could just be considered to have been nothing more than crazy rambles caused by lack of rest.

Nurse Leslie, however, still made sure to bring Victor a cup of coffee every now and then, which the genius doctor always drank with earnest...

* * *

A/N: By the way, I used some quotes from BioShock and altered them a little bit for parts of Victor's speeches. Can you find them all? There's only 3, by the way.


End file.
